la boda de katy y daemon
by lady-werempire
Summary: Si no habéis leído la saga Lux, concretamente los dos últimos libros, NO leáis esta escena, ya que podría considerarse como un SPOILER. Sin más, os dejo esta escena que me ha robado el corazón y me ha puesto al borde de las lágrimas...


**la boda de katy y daemon**

"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa

La pregunta que me estaba haciendo Dee era realmente buena. No podía responderla sin sentir como si me hubiera tragado todo un pack de Five-Hour Energy. No debería estar ansiosa, pero lo estaba. Me temblaban un poco las manos, y si me hubiera encargado yo de rizarme el cabello y peinarlo, estaría hecha una auténtica pena.

"Sé que es una tontería" dije, entrelazando mis dedos "Ya estamos casados"

Un pasador apareció mágicamente en la mano de Dee "Honestamente, lo entiendo. La otra boda no fue real"

Para Daemon y para mí, la licencia de matrimonio que obtuvimos en las Vegas utilizando nombres falsos era real. Hay quien podría discutir que no lo era, pero los nombres en un trozo de papel no significan que quieras a alguien más o menos.

Y no había forma humana o inhumanamente posible en la que Daemon y yo pudiéramos amarnos más de lo que ya lo hacíamos sin prender fuego a la galaxia entera.

Pero aquellos a quien queríamos deseaban la boda. Yo la había deseado – todo el asunto, y desde que lo desee, también lo hizo Daemon. Eso era amor.

Aunque había existía la posibilidad de que acabase devolviendo.

La puerta se abrió, y empecé a mirar, pero Dee movió el rizador como una arma "No pienses siquiera en mover la cabeza ahora" ordenó.

Apretando los labios, me quedé sentada perfectamente tiesa mientras una risita resonaba detrás de nosotras.

"Parece como si estuviera a punto de pegarte con esa cosa"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante el sonido de la voz de Lesa, y si lo que había dicho no hubiera sido posible, habría saltado y empezado a dar palmas como una foca alegre "¡Lesa!¡Estás aquí!"

"¡Te dije que vendría! No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo" Su voz se acercó más, y Dee hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para darla un abrazo de bienvenida. Entonces me tocó a mí, y le ofrecí un apretón con un brazo antes de que Lesa se tirara sobre el sofá enfrente de mí y Dee continuara torturándome con el rizador y los pasadores. La mirada excitada de Lesa recorrió todo mi rostro "Tu maquillaje es absolutamente perfecto"

"Es todo cosa mía" bromeó Dee.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras Lesa sonreía. Se apartó los densos rizos de su cara "Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí" dije, y lo decía de verdad. Mi corazón se sentía querido y feliz. "Me preocupaba que por el tiempo no pudieras tomar un vuelo hasta aquí"

"Estuvo un tiempo dudoso. La nieve seguía cayendo, pero las carreteras están limpias" se pasó las manos por la falda color borgoña de su vestido "Esta es una casa preciosa, como esas casas de la gente inmensamente rica que aparecen en la HGTV. ¿Quiero saber cómo habéis conseguido tener la boda aquí?"

Sonreí y después me reí, cayendo en el nerviosismo excitante y en la alegría efervescente. La casa era alucinante. Tenía varias plantas, y me recordaba a uno de esos hogares tipo palaciego que se encontraban en la regencia en las novelas de romance, completada con un gran salón de baile y un porche interminable.

"Pertenece a uno de nuestra gente" respondió Dee a Lesa, mientras giraba un rizo e introducía un pasador, casi clavándomelo en el cuero cabelludo "Estaban más que felices por dejarnos usarla"

Nuestra gente.

Dos palabras extrañas y poderosas que eran muy comunes en este nuevo mundo que se estaba reconstruyendo poco a poco. Dos palabras que apenas pronunciábamos fuera de nuestro círculo más íntimo. Dos palabras que podían traer curiosidad o la más absoluta hostilidad asesina entre los humanos, pero no iba a dedicar el día de hoy, el día de mi boda, pensando en esas cosas.

Cuando las cosas empezaron a asentarse tras la violenta batalla entre los Luxen invasores y los humanos, Daemon y yo establecimos nuestro hogar en Colorado con todos los demás. Pasaron los meses antes de que pudiera encontrar a Lesa. Ella y su familia habían abandonado Petersburg antes de que los Luxen invasores lo tomaran, reubicándose en una ciudad llamada Chambersburg, en Pennsylvania. Una vez que volvimos a tomar contacto, y cuando el tráfico aéreo se retomó, ella tomó un vuelo hasta Colorado.

La reunión fue agridulce y también algo alocada. Con la contribución de Daemon, decidí contarle a lesa la verdad sobre por qué desaparecimos antes de que todo se fuera al infierno. Extrañamente, ella apenas se sorprendió y lo tomó bastante bien, pero aún me parecía extraño ser tan abierta sobre lo que éramos.

"Dios, necesito encontrar un alien para mí" comentó Lesa, mirando a su alrededor a la habitación decorada donde nos estábamos preparando "Sois todos ricos y atractivos"

Ese no era siempre el caso, pero me imaginé que no había motivo para señalarlo. La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y esta vez entró Beth. En su cadera estaba Ashley, con un vestido blanco de volantes con una banda borgoña…Su pelo oscuro estaba retirado de sus rollizas mejillas y sus ojos amatistas brillaban de interés.

Ashley era demasiado joven para ser la niña de las flores y, honestamente, ninguno de nosotros confiábamos en que la pequeña cosa pudiera caminar por el pasillo sin hacer algo increíblemente estrambótico. Digamos, por ejemplo, hacer que todas las sillas levitasen. Por lo que era la niña de las flores honorífica.

Beth sonrió tímidamente a Lesa mientras dejaba a Ash en el suelo. La niña se tambaleó por un momento y después se enderezó. Su blanca y brillante Mary Jane rebotó en el suelo de madera cuando se dirigía hacia donde estaba Lesa. Ashley la sonrió expectante.

Lesa miró a la madre de Ashley y después a nosotras "Um, ¿qué es lo que quiere?"

Reí, porque con Ashley, esa era una pregunta peligrosa.

"Probablemente se quedará mirándote durante un rato y después se aburrirá. Lo siento. Ya ha alcanzado la etapa de las rarezas de los niños" explicó Beth, sonrojándose. Se dio la vuelta hacia nosotras "El salón está listo. Está absolutamente precioso. La idea del tema de Navidad fue brillante""Sigo pensando que en rosa habría sido alucinante" murmuró Dee.

Permanecí sabiamente callada.

Mi estómago dio una pequeña sacudida. Mis damas de honor estaban allí. La habitación estaba lista. Iba a casarme en menos de una hora. Oh, dios.

"¡Terminado!" Dee dio un paso atrás.

Con piernas temblorosas, me levanté y me encaminé hacia el espejo ovalado de pie "Wow" murmuré "Te has superado esta vez"

De ese rió "Bueno, sí"

El maquillaje que había aplicado era suave y sensual. Una sombra suave y brillante daba a mis ojos una apariencia ahumada y el colorete melocotón brillaba. El color de labios era rosado y natural. ¿Y mi pelo? Wow. Jamás pensé que mi pelo podría ser tan bonito. Dee había rizado y trenzado mi pelo para que cayera desde una coleta suelta, con unos estratégicamente colocados mechones sueltos.

"Ahora lo único que necesitas es el vestido" dijo Lesa, caminando hacia donde estaba colgado, todavía en su bolsa.

Agarré el nudo que sujetaba mi bata, preguntándome si las chicas pensarían si sería muy raro que hiciera un pequeño bailecito. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, pensé en mi madre, y un dolor ardió en lo profundo de mi pecho.

Mamá debería estar aquí.

Era difícil no echarla de menos ahora, muy duro no sentir la pena. Luché para no obsesionarme con lo injusto que era que no estuviera, porque sabía que esa sería la última cosa que mi madre hubiera querido que hiciera en un día que debería estar lleno de dicha.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Me sentí confusa mientras me daba la vuelta. Todo aquél que debía estar estaba en esa habitación.

"¿Sí?" llamó Beth.

La puerta se abrió y mi corazón titubeó en mi pecho.

Daemon entró en la habitación, para sorpresa de todo el mundo. Al principio, todo lo que pude hacer fue observarle. Vestía un esmoquin negro con un chaleco color borgoña debajo y, madre mía, a nadie le sentaban tan bien el esmoquin como a Daemon Black.

Él paraba literalmente todos los pensamientos coherentes.

Las ondas oscuras de su cabello parecían estar bajo control y la firme y fuerte línea de su mandíbula estaba suave. Aquellos brillantes ojos esmeraldas centelleaban. No miró alrededor de la habitación. Su mirada fue directa hacia mí.

No me sorprendí de que estuviera en la habitación. Todo el lío de emociones que sentía debía de haberme bloqueado de sentir su presencia. Pero, de nuevo, no debía sorprenderme en absoluto.

Por supuesto, Daemon desafiaría las convenciones y simplemente aparecería allí.

Dee salió de su estupor "¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Se supone que no deberías estar aquí! Da mala-"

"Calla" dijo él, un extremo de sus labios se elevó mientras caminaba hacia delante.

Su hermana alzó las manos en un gesto de frustración "Eres un auténtico fastidio"

Daemon pareció no oírla, y mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vino directamente hacia mí. No me moví, no dije nada. Aquella media sonrisa se ensanchó, revelando un profundo hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Me quedé sin respiración cuando me rodeó con un brazo la cintura y me tomó del cuello con su otra mano. Me apretó contra su cuerpo, nuestros pechos chocaron y, teniendo en cuenta que sólo llevaba una fina bata y ropa interior muy fina, parecía como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros.

Daemon bajó su boca hasta la mía y me besó. No fue un piquito breve en los labios. No fue un beso casto. Fue profundo y lento, abrasando y quemando la sangre que corría por mis venas. Nuestras lenguas se tocaron. Se enredaron. El beso me hizo olvidar que no estábamos solos.

Se retiró, sus labios rozando los míos cuando habló "Gatita, deberías arreglarte. Es casi la hora para el segundo round"

Ashley dio palmas y chilló.

Me lo quedé mirando.

Daemon me soltó lentamente, sus manos permanecieron en su sitio mientras me depositaba sobre mis pies. Dándose la vuelta, le guiñó el ojo a Lesa y entonces atravesó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Oh. Dios. Mío" murmuró Lesa.

Estaba deslumbrada. "Él es…él sólo es…"

"Él es solo Daemon" suspiró Dee, sacudiendo la cabeza disgustada "Sin ninguna consideración por la tradición. Capullo" sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando Ashley se carcajeó "Oops. Lo siento. Orejeras"

Beth alzó una ceja y entonces me encaró "Vale. Necesitas prepararte"

Los momentos siguientes fueron confusos, principalmente porque aún estaba tambaleándome por aquél beso que me hormigueaba.

Una vez que me quité la bata, me puse el vestido con mucho cuidado. Tenía un montón de botones, tantos que sabía que Daemon acabaría aburriéndose de ellos muy pronto aquella noche.

Aquel pensamiento me hizo sonrojar.

El vestido era maravilloso. Ajustado en la cintura, con una gran falta que parecía brillar cuando me movía, me sentía como una princesa. Pasteloso, pero cierto. El escote era de forma de corazón y el corpiño estaba cubierto con pequeñas cuentas que bajaban por la falda, donde estaban artísticamente esparcidas.

Cuando vi mi reflejo, pensé wow, finalmente parecía una novia de verdad.

"Estás preciosa" dijo Dee, inclinándose para darme un beso en la mejilla.

Lesa se acercó "Realmente lo estás"

"Tienen razón" Beth volvía a sostener a Ashley en su cadera "¿Estás lista?"

Asintiendo, respiré profundamente y parpadeé intentando deshacerme de las estúpidas lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos "Gracias. A todas. De verdad. Estoy tan feliz porque estéis aquí"

Dee me dedicó una sonrisa llorona mientras gesticulaba con las manos delante de sus ojos "Vale. Tenemos que bajar antes de que arruinemos todo este maravilloso maquillaje"

Reí, pero tenía razón. Todas estábamos titubeando en el lado emocional, así que dejamos la habitación, con los ramos de flores de Pascua en la mano.

El paseo hasta el salón de baile fue como moverse por un sueño, demasiado lento y aún así demasiado rápido. Llegamos a las puertas dobles cubiertas con pedazos de obsidiana y las chicas se pusieron entraron primero, las puertas cerrándose tras ellas cuando un hombre alto salió, parándose el tiempo suficiente para besar a Dee en la mejilla.

Me quedé allí, apretando las flores de Pascua con fuerza mientras esperaba. Como estaba planeado, no caminaría sola hasta el altar.

Archer vestía un esmoquin similar al de Daemon, y sus inquietantes ojos morados estaban suavizados – más suaves de lo que nunca habían estado "Sólo para que lo sepas, Daemon está tan nervioso como tú, aunque intente aparentar que está bien"

Una risa estrangulada escapó de mi garganta "¿Has estado cotilleando en su mente?"

"Puedes apostarlo"

Sacudí la cabeza "Sabes lo mucho que odia eso"

"Te apuesto a que sí" aún sonriendo, extendió su brazo y lo tomé "Estás preciosa, Katy, en serio"

"Gracias" me faltaba el aire.

Mi corazón latía tan deprisa y fuerte que no escuché las puertas abrirse o la marcha de la boda sonando. Me moví porque Archer empezó a andar y me imaginé que eso era parte del plan.

Había luces parpadeantes colgando por todo el gran techo y por las paredes que nos recibieron cuando entramos al salón de baile. Había ramos enormes de flores de Pascua y rosas blancas por toda la sala. Los pétalos blancos y rojos estaban esparcidos por la alfombra de color marfil.

No había muchos invitados, sólo los amigos que habíamos hecho entre la comunidad Luxen y aquellos que se habían vuelto cercanos durante la universidad. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me di cuenta de una cara sonriente en particular.

Luc.

Estaba sentado cerca de la parte frontal, sus largas piernas haciendo que Ashley pegara saltitos, la cual tenía pétalos de flor de Pascua hechos pedazos entre sus dedos. Se suponía que él iba a estar ahí arriba con Daemon, pero me imaginé que Ashley ya debía de haber empezado a hacer, bueno, cosas extrañas típicas de los bebés originales, y que él ahora era su niñera. Luc me guiñó el ojo mientras me acercaba hacia él y Ashley me saludó con su puñito.

Muy bien.

Mi mirada pasó por las chicas y después por Dawson, quien estaba al lado de Daemon, y una vez que le vi, no hubo nadie más.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el amor que brillaba en sus ojos era incontenible y la cosa más poderosa que jamás había visto. No aparté la mirada cuando Archer me ofreció a Daemon y se unió a Dawson.

La mirada de Daemon me buscó intencionadamente, y antes de que el oficiante Luxen hablara, él dijo "Eres absolutamente la cosa más hermosa que he tenido el honor de ver jamás"

"Tú también" dije, un poco atontada.

Sus labios se tensaron un poco "Gatita…"

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, y el oficiante se aclaró la garganta. La ceremonia empezó, pero siendo honesta, no tenía ni idea de lo que el hombre – bueno, alien – estaba diciendo, su suave y sofisticada voz hacía eco por la sala. Estaba centrada en Daemon, en el modo en que nuestros corazones y pulsos latían en tándem.

A medida que la ceremonia se sucedía, la sonrisa de Daemon empezó a crecer hasta que los dos hoyuelos se vieron claramente y supe que la misma sonrisa lucía en mi rostro. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y cuando una decidió escaparse, Daemon la secó con su pulgar. Su mano se quedó en ese lugar, y entonces creo que escuché a alguien, probablemente a Dee, sorber por la Daemon habló "Sí, quiero"

Cuando me tocó mi turno de repetir los votos sagrados, mi voz tembló, pero las dos palabras finales fueron claras "Sí, quiero"

"Por supuesto" replicó Daemon con suficiencia.

Se me escapó la risa y antes de que pudiera responderle, Daemon estaba besándome – besándome como había hecho antes en la habitación, pero más fuerte, más profundo y con mucho más significado.

"Bueno, ya no tengo por qué decir que puedes besar a la novia ahora" exclamó el oficiante, la diversión coloreaba su tono de voz.

Hubo más risas y cuando Daemon finalmente alzó su boca de la mía, sus pupilas eran igual de brillantes que los diamantes pulidos.

Daemon nos guió de manera que enfrentásemos a todos los invitados mientras el oficiante anunciaba, con una voz alta y clara "Os presento al Señor y a la Señora Black"

La pequeña multitud empezó a vitorearnos con más fuerza y Daemon me volvió a besar, dejándome sin aliento y totalmente deslumbrada para cuando volvimos a por aire.

"Eres terrible" le susurré al oído.

Daemon se carcajeó y me apretó con más fuerza "Y me quieres por ello"

Mi sonrisa era enorme cuando puse mi frente sobre la suya "Lo hago".


End file.
